


Unhidden Secrets

by PataHikari



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Ranma 1/2 Secret Santa Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PataHikari/pseuds/PataHikari
Summary: All his school career Ranma Saotome has had a rivalry with Akane Tendo. Now, with the end of the year approaching and one final public chance to take her on, he decides it's time to learn her secrets!





	Unhidden Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miakagrewup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakagrewup/gifts).



> This was written as part of the Ranma 1/2 Secret Santa exchange for Miakagrewup.
> 
> The prompt I used from them was. 
> 
> "Put the character/s of your choosing in a Harry Potter alternate universe!"

Ranma Saotome still remembered the first time he met Akane Tendo. They had only come back to Britain from his Aunt’s family in China mere months ago. His grandparents had immigrated to there from Japan to Britain for reasons that Genma refused to elaborate. (Knowing his old man it probably had something to do with dodging the law) and hadn’t gone back to Japan when the Death Eaters tried their coup. Instead they went with his mother’s brother, which just raised more questions. But while his mother Nodoka had been worried about the situation Genma had insisted he graduate from the most prestigious magic school in the west, and they had just beaten the crazy evil dark lord so everything was finnne.

Being stuck on a tiny boat with his cousin off on some other boat with ice cold water and a giant squid was not fine. Not after what had happened with his cousin. So here he was, following that giant man to Hogwarts in a boat, eternally grateful it wasn’t raining.

There was only one other person on the boat with him. A girl who the Sorting Hat would later tell him was Akane Tendo, but for now he only knew her as Short Haired Girl. She was staring up at the castle, her eyes wide and watery. She looked like she was about to run away and it was only the lack of space that kept her from doing so.

Being a young boy raised by Genma, Saotome Ranma decided that the best way to deal with this strange situation was a bravado. So he puffed up his chest and leaned over to her. “Oh are you scared being away from your mommy?” he said, and was ready to try and say he’d be ready to comfort her.

But instead there was a rapid shift in her gears, and her emotions switched from fear to annoyance. “Excuse me!?” She snapped, before giving him a light shove. This was perhaps the worst thing she could do, because they were on a tiny boat.

“Waaahh!” He remembered it pretty well, Ranma ended up flailing, and falling out of the boat. Into the icy cold water because of course the universe needed to mock him. Thankfully at that age it was easily hidden.

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry!” He heard her say, seeing her reach over the edge of the boat though his waterlogged hair. Ranma reached up and grabbed her hand, because neither of them had ever been in a boat before. Because of that he tugged, and before either could react they had both been dropped in the water. Which was, again, icy cold.

Ranma then learned the reason for her fear had nothing to do with being away from home. But from the fact that she couldn’t swim. Thankfully a helpful Giant Squid lifted them both out of the water to the amusement of the groundskeeper. Apparently this happened once in a while.

So that was how Ranma first got to know Akane Tendo. It really set the tone for their relationship over the next five years. Something would happen that pissed one or the other off, but then they’d end up having to reach out to the other. And that usually ended in disaster and loss of House Points.

 

Now despite ending up sorted into different houses they both ended up interacting a fair bit. Partly due to her older sister Nabiki being in his house, and partly due to the fact that they both shared similar interests and favored classes. So they ended up taking multiple electives together and, most importantly, both joined the Defense Association club.

Officially founded back on their first year, the Defense Association was meant for people who wanted to get more practical Defense Against the Dark Arts study. Punching evil’s face in sounded like a blast to an 11 year old Ranma and the appeal didn’t quite go down as the years went by.

Ranma and Akane ended up being the two best members of the club, both were picking up combat magic quicker than their peers. And then you take that they’re in different Houses and you have a natural set up for rivalry. Which lead to pranks, like that time in second year Ranma put wings on Akane’s shoes. That then started flying while she was wearing them. Or when during Christmas on the fourth year Akane slipped a Felicis Felum potion disguised as some butterbeer into his Christmas presents, and cold water kept finding him all throughout the winter season because of it.

Ranma was stuck thinking about Akane Tendo because he was currently watching her show off to some second years who had thought about joining the DA. “Just because it’s not an “Official” Defense against the Dark Arts spell doesn't mean you can’t use it.” She said, pointing her wand at a training dummy donated to the club by some Whe-something shop in Diagon Alley. A white mannequin with a blonde wig that for some reason said “Potter!” whenever it was hit. “Wingardium Leviosa!” She declared, casting the charm and lifting up a nearby book, “Potter!” to drop it on the head of the dummy.

The second years ooh’d and awed at the idea of using a Levitating Charm of all things to fight. Ranma let out a snort, and in a flash Akane’s gaze turned from the dummy to him. Her eyes gleaming at the challenge. “You have a problem with that Ranma?”

“Oh just wondering what sort of nice wizard who’s also an evil prick would let you just drop a book on his head.” Ranma said.

“Oh? And you think you’ll notice a rock floating a bit in the middle of a fight?”

“Idiot they’ll hear you cast the spell.” Ranma said, standing up from his seat.

“Oh you’re the bigger idiot! I’d cast it silently if I was in a real fight!” Akane was up in Ranma’s face now, biting her lower lip like she always did when mad. The second years were staring in wide eyed horror at seeing the two most respected members of the DA argue, but the more seasoned members just ignored it.

“Oohhh you can do that?” Ranma said, leaning over her and relishing in his extra height. “I thought for sure you’d be-”

That’s when a book landed on his head. For a moment Ranma saw stars before it fell over his face and he saw it was the heavily battered copy of The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore which was also a favored practice target. Years absorbing of hexes made it quite heavy.

Akane twirled her wand in her hands, “Thanks for being another example Ranma!” She said with a far to smug smile. “See a little clever spellcasting can win against even the toughest dark wizards or the most arrogant pricks.”

Ranma glared at her, “Oh you think you’re so clever.”

“Well if you’re so much better than me Ranma, how about you prove it. Show me how it’s really done?” Akane said.

“Watch me!” Ranma walked past her to face the dummy. He’d show her exactly how to beat some evil wizard or whatever! He pointed his wand at the training dummy, in response its own arm raised up. In its right arm was a fake wand which shot out rainbow colored goop if you got hit by the it it counted as getting hit by some spell. He needed to show something that would work way better than some dumb book trick! A thought occurred to him, and just as he sidestepped the goop and pointed his wand at it. “Lumos Extra!” A bright beam of light hit the dummy on the head, and since this dummy had been made pretty realistically it began flailing its wand around like it had been blinded. Ranma than ran up to the dummy.

“Granger!” The dummy said, a first, when Ranma punched it in the face. It fell over to the side, now shouting random gibberish.

“...you punched it?” Akane asked.

“Hey it’s not trying to wave a wand around.” Ranma said, “And in a fight that’s what counts.” He coughed, trying to sound serious to the second years, “You see, it’s not just about casting spells, if you’re trying to defend yourself than you need to do whatever it takes.”

“And how is that any different than me levitating a rock over their head?” Akane said.

Ranma opened his mouth to try and explain the difference, but no matter how hard he thought he realized that fundamentally they had pulled the same trick. So he settled for glaring at her, and she glared right back.

At that point a bell rung, signaling that it was officially the end of the club’s hour, so people began filtering out of the club room. Some would stay for longer for a bit more practice, but eventually Filch would barge in shouting about curfew and how this club was the worst (he said that about all the clubs) for making such a mess.

Akane pulled out her wand and pulled back up the dummy, vanishing the goop while she did it. “It’s still a good trick,” she said.

“Better, since I make the distraction.” Ranma said. “You’d just have to rely on hoping they don’t notice the book.”

“I suppose that Dark Wizards are better at paying attention than you…” Akane said lightly.

“Hey!”

“Oh my gosh are you two still doing this.” Both Ranma and Akane looked over from their argument to see Shan Pu leaning against the door to the room. Ranma’s cousin was quite striking, especially since she colored her long hair blue in their first year and hadn’t changed it since to her own parent’s horror. “I thought you’d stop pulling pigtails by the time you hit puberty.”

Ranma decided to ignore that remark, “What do you want?”

Shan Pu held a stack of parchment, “Homework, remember? You asked me to help with Transfiguration?” That was Shan Pu’s best subject, and she and Professor McGonagall had some weird connection Ranma never got. “Sorry you can’t play with Tendo anymore.”

“We’re not playing Shan” Akane said in an irritated tone.

“Yeah I’m just trying to beat her!” Ranma said, having pulled out his own wand and helping Akane clean up. Defense against the Dark Arts could get messy. Especially ever since the Gum Web Charm was introduced into the curriculum.

"Just like when you were little..." Shan Pu sighed. “Remember Pin Ku?” She grinned, “You acted the same.”

"H-hey! She gave me some weird potion that made me purple for a month!” Ranma said, “And with all the junk’s Akane’s pulled I’m not going to play with her either!”

“Right right, we’re not playing. This is deadly serious.” Akane said, cleaning off the rainbow goop from the walls sprayed by a mannequin. "In spite of his attempts to show off, this is all perfectly serious."

* * *

 

Ranma didn’t know when turning a rock into a miniature bear would come in handy, but that’s what the homework asked of him. Of course, Shan Pu’s was full sized and pink for some reason. Extra credit she said.

Ranma was just glad he had gotten the bare minimum. Transfiguration was the last thing on his mind at the moment. As a fifth year OWLs were coming up, and his mother had been sending letters weekly to tell him how proud she was going to be over his test scores.

So no pressure. But then there was what happened after the OWLs. When the various student groups put on demonstrations of what they had accomplished. The DA was no exception, there were going to be a series of exhibition duels between the fifth and sixth years. Some Aurors were going to be watching them. While Ranma wasn’t interested in any sort of job with them after school (He was pretty sure that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would take one look at who his father was and laugh him out of the room.) he did want to put on a good showing.

“Right so what do you think I should do for the Exhibition?” Ranma asked.

“Hope you don’t get paired with Akane and thus avoid having to fall for any weird trick she cooks up.” Shan Pu answered, conjuring a flower wreath and dropping it on top of her pink bear.

Ranma glared at her, “Oh please, any weird trick she pulls out of her wand-case I’ll see through before she can even finish the words!”

“And what if she doesn’t use words. She just points her wand and suddenly there’s mashed potatoes in your eyes.”

“I bet she’s up in her tower planning how she’s going to beat me.” Ranma said, "Something insidious, diabolical, malevolent..."

“Did she curse you with to speak like a thesaurus?” Shan Pu said.

Ranma rolled his eyes at her. “If you’re not going to help me plan for how to beat her then don’t sass me.”

“Aww does that mean I can sass you Saotome?” The cousins looked back to see the living bane of their very existence leaning cooly against the Common Room door frame. "Not that I need permission. If sassing you was an Olympic sport I'd win the gold."

"Nah, you make too much cash off of sassing me," Ranma replied. "They'd disqualify you as a pro."

Nabiki Tendo, Akane’s older sister and perhaps the stealthiest troublemaker in all of Slytherin held her hand up to her forehead. “You wound me Saotome.” She smiled faux sweetly, “And here I thought you were desperate to figure out how to beat Akane in your play fight.”

Shan Pu poked at her bear and it snapped back into a rock, though it was still pink. “Let me guess, you have some trick that Ranma can use and it’ll just cost some Galleons.” With Nabiki it was hard to tell what would backfire or not.

“Well luckily for you guys this is a pretty easy thing. Akane’s been talking about her club non stop when not studying for OWLs.” Nabiki said, “So all you’ve gotta do is head up to the Gryffindor Tower and she’ll blabber on about it.

There was a brief pause before Ranma scoffed, “Oh yes, brilliant plan. I’ll just go to another House’s place and ask if Akane can tell me. First off, how would I even get in?”

“I know the password.” Nabiki said, sitting down on one of the chairs, “Little open secret that siblings in different Houses do visit each other, you know? Akane’s never come down here because she knows you’re here and she’d rather not deal with the… tension.” She held out her hand, “So for the low low price of two galleons I’ll let you in on the password, they don’t change it for another two weeks.”

“One Galleon.” Ranma immediately said.

“One Galleon and three sickles.”

“One Galleon, a sickle, and two knuts!”

“Deal.” Nabiki said.

But before Ranma could hand over the coins Shan Pu grabbed his wrist. “Did you forget that everybody in Hogwarts knows your name thanks to the fights you get into?”

Nabiki, in response pulled out her wand, “Aguamenti Frigus.” A stream of icy cold water hit both Ranma and Shan Pu. “I think we both know the answer to that.”

“Mrweooow!” Shan Pu hissed at Nabiki, now a very wet purple and pink cat.

Ranma glared at her, “Really?” She said. Because Ranma had now shrunk a foot and a half, and was clearly now a girl.

They had changed because while had been when Ranma had been living in Nujiezu with Shan Pu’s family. They had been exploring the surrounding countryside, when they got the bright idea to visit a spot they had been told never to go. Jusenkyo. An ancient martial arts training ground made by equally ancient wizards. (Chinese Magic uses a lot of martial arts forms). It was then cursed by a different set of wizards, and probably a dragon god of some kind. Hundreds of springs each with a different curse, based off the first person who had fallen into it. Ranma had fallen into the Spring of Drowned Girl, and Shan Pu the Spring of Drowned Cat.

So whenever either of them got hit with cold water they changed into a girl and cat, respectively. The curse was remarkably resilient. The best mediwitches and wizards at St. Mungos couldn’t remove it, and several other cursebreakers had failed. It also swiftly dissolved Waterproofing charms and Ranma swore it attracted water to them.

“You have the best disguise in town Ranma.” Nabiki said with a smirk, “Just dress up as a cute little first year girl, you’re short enough for it, and swoon over Akane a bit.”

The curse was known to the members of Slytherin house, kind of hard to avoid them learning about it, and the teachers of course knew. But Ranma and Shan Pu tried to keep it down low. Namely that if anybody but Ranma and Shan Pu gossiped about the curse they’d get detention and a lot of lost House Points. Combined with the anti-gossip charms cast over them both and Ranma and Shan Pu had managed to keep the curse reasonably well hidden.

Ranma glared at Nabiki, “You really think I’m that desperate? I’m going to beat Akane without any weird tricks like that!”

“You already gave me the money.” Nabiki said.

* * *

 

A few days later, there was a “new” student loitering around the portrait of the Fat Lady. She looked small, wearing far too large school robes. The thing that stood out about her was her bright red hair. In addition to the purple cat sitting on her shoulder.

It was Ranma. She had poured on some water and then put on some older robes Shan Pu had added to the disguise by using her favorite hair dyeing charm to make Ranma’s hair bright red.

“Well hello there young lady, what’s the password?” The Fat Lady said, “You’ve been standing there for a while.”

Ranma frowned, this was the moment of truth. If Nabiki had been lying this was the time it’d be revealed. “Combat Ice Skating.” She said.

“Very good, in you go.” The Fat Lady said, sliding her portrait to the side and revealing the passage to the Gryffindor Common room. It felt weird climbing up stairs instead of down to reach the common room.

The room itself had a fairly different design, and there were various students loitering about. Some Ranma recognized, some she didn’t. Now, Ranma knew from experience that her curse let her bypass the usual spells that kept boys out of girls rooms, so all she had to do was check to see if Akane was in one of them.

She peered into some rooms, seeing labels and tags and some female students chatting. Finally Ranma saw one of the dorm rooms had several name plates on it. Of which Akane’s name was on one of them!

“Meow” Shan Pu said.

“No I was not going to ask Nabiki where her room is, I’m not made of money.” Ranma said, pushing open the dorm room. It was empty. “Great, let’s investigate.”

Shan Pu meowed again, giving Ranma a look that clearly warned her not to dig too deep. Ranma rolled her eyes and took a step into the room.

Only for her to suddenly find herself standing on the ceiling. “What!?” She looked down, she could see the floor and the beds.

“Meow!” Shan Pu howled, she was slinging to Ranma’s back.

“Ouch that hurt!” Ranma said, “What the heck is this!?”

“Oh geez another one?” Ranma and Shan Pu both looked down to see Akane leaning into her room. “Nabiki the Floor Flip Hex is getting old.” She said aloud, pulling out her wand and waving it in the room. “Ceiling Inverix”

Then Ranma and Shan Pu were both back on the floor in their rightful place as gravity dictated.  
Akane waved a wand over them. “OK no other weird spells on you.” She put it away and smiled at them both. “Sorry about that.” Akane said. “My sister likes to leave little pranks for me to stumble over.”

“I’m going to kill her.” Ranma grumbled under her breath. Shan Pu meowed in agreement.

“So what are you doing up here?” Akane said.

“Err… um…” Right she had been hoping to overhear Akane bragging about something. Not talk to her directly. “I was hoping to get a look at you!” She said quickly.

Akane stepped back from her, turning away for a second. “R-really?” She turned back to look at her, “Uh, what’s your name?”

“It’s R- Rin.” Ranma quickly lied, “Fi-first Year. I’ve seen you do some real cool stuff in the DA! Like how you beat that dragon at the start of the year!”

“That old Dwarf Firesnout wasn’t that impressive… honestly I got in trouble for charging at it…” Akane said, blushing a little. “So, uh, you want to sign up for it next year?”

Oh that seemed like a good way to try and get in on her secrets. “Of course! It looks fun!” She smiled sweetly. “And you look so cool, you and Saotome! What’s he like?”

“Meow.” Shan Pu said, giving him a sarcastic glance. Laying it on a little thick? Her expression said.

A very long sigh came out of Akane’s mouth. “Ranma… is difficult, if you’ve spent any time around him you’d know that.”

Shan Pu nodded in agreement, but Akane didn’t notice the cat responding to her. “Sometimes he’s a real jerk. He’s picking fights and getting into trouble. Usually because I pricked his ego, somehow.”

Ranma wanted to try and defend herself, but she knew that would risk revealing herself, so she just grit her teeth and stayed silent while Akane continued to talk.

“But then sometimes he’s rather sweet…” Akane said, and Ranma’s mind froze in place. Sweet? When had she ever been sweet to Akane? “Like I remember that time he helped me dodge that creepy kid who kept trying to take pictures of me.”

Wait? That incident? Ranma had been pissed at that creep, who’s name he couldn’t remember, for… some reason. Ranma just couldn’t remember what that reason had been. But that creep was now not allowed to have cameras.

“I remember that one french student who stole my lunch.” Akane giggled at bit, “He managed to get it back from the guy. Even with that creepy long tongue he had…”

Right Ranma had just been trying to get back at the guy because swiping someone’s lunch is not something a man does! Even if Ranma had used the curse to get at him.

“And this year.” Akane said, a soft smile on her face. “He was there for me after the I visited Mom, during the Commeeration.”

Oh. Right. Akane’s mother had died five years ago, fighting Death Eaters. Since unlike her old man Akane’s parents had stayed in the country during that dark time. Earlier in the year there had been a memorial service for all the people who had done so. She had been unnervingly quiet that day, and Ranma ended up prodding her until she finally let her emotions out. Since he just couldn’t stand seeing her despondent like that.

“Oh! Sorry, I shouldn’t bother a, uh, first year with my problems.” Akane said.

“Oh it’s fine it’s fine!” Ranma quickly said, laughing nervously and feeling her face heat up. “It’s pretty great that you seem to, ah, be getting along with him so well!”

Akane and Shan Pu snorted, “Yeah we get along great.” Akane said.

Ranma frowned, did they get along? Ranma thought for sure their relationship was one of antagonism and rivalry. But now Ranma was thinking about the times Akane had her back. Like that one time Akane helped in cook up a elaborate lie to explain to Filch why they had been in the Prefects bathroom at 3 in the morning. Neither wanted to admit they had stumbled their way in during practice and knocked each other out. Or that time Ranma had an allergic reaction to the Giggle Daisy in Herbology. Akane helped him keep him from laughing, thus avoiding breaking out into even more hives. “I mean… err… I guess so?” She finally said, “Maybe I - err, he could take you out on a date? Err, once tests are over.”

Akane stepped back, her face turning beet red. “Wh-what!? There’s no way you’d be that nice!”

Shan Pu meowed, jumping off Ranma’s shoulder. She had seen enough of this.

“Wait? I’d be that nice!?” Ranma said, “Wait a minute… Akane Tendo! Do you know who I am!”

“Of course I know who you are Ranma!” Akane said, “I recognized you and Shan Pu the moment I saw you stuck in my room!”

“Nabiki!” Ranma groaned, “You… little... How did she get past the anti-gossip charm!”

“She didn’t, Shan Pu told me about it in second year.” Akane said. “I thought you knew that I knew, how else could I have covered for you all those times. Like last year, when you got the Merfolk in the lake pissed off?”

Wow suddenly that entire incident made a lot more sense in Ranma’s memory. “Wait if you knew who I was why did you pretend you didn’t?”

“Duh, I was going to feed you fake intel.” Akane said, a slightly sly smile popping up. “But that kind of passed with you asking me out.”

“I didn’t ask you-”

“You did!” Shan Pu barged in from the bathroom, having conjured up some robes for her from somewhere.

“And you! Why didn’t you tell me Akane knew about the curse!” Ranma turned to her cousin.

“I thought it’d be funny.” Shan Pu said, without a hint of shame. “You two finally agreeing to go on a date via proxy was totally unexpected. And Nabki owes me five Galleons now.”

“We don’t have time for dates! OWLs! And exhibitions! And skinning a cat!” Ranma said, her face reddening.

“Really? I’ve got these tickets to the Manchester Mystic Theater.” Shan Pu pulled out two vouchers, “For a performance of Wandering Wandmakers.” Which was only the biggest wizarding theater hit in the past decade.

Akane began to twitch. “How… how did you get those Shan Pu.”

“Great Grandmother sent them to me. She’s old friends with the director of the place.” Shan Pu said, “But I don’t have anybody to go with. But my dear Ranma needs a date and…”

“I’m not going on any dates right now!” Ranma protested, stomping out of the room.

“Oh so we’ll think about it after this is all said and done then?” Shan Pu said to him.

 

* * *

It had been a few weeks since that disastrous incident had occurred. Ranma had tried not to speak about it. Shan Pu’s quips didn’t help. Akane getting more into their practice duels somehow made it worse because she kept smiling at him.

Still, he somehow managed to get through, hopefully pass the tests, and reach the part where everybody was showing off to parents and professionals. Up to and including the DA.

“Fossor Bubis!” Akane shouted, and Ranma bared managed to block a hex that Ranma knew from experience made your nose swell up and turn bright red. They had been at this longer than most of the exhibition duels.

System set up was point based, the more hits you got in the more points you got. And, of course, if you somehow knocked the other duelist off the platform you won. Ranma pointed his wand at Akane and without a word a stream of pink liquid shot out. Akane side-stepped it, which is exactly what Ranma had planned! With a shout he froze the stream and tried to trip Akane over!

Then to Ranma’s annoyance she tapped her wand on her legs and jumped over the magic made rope. She sailed through the air, and Ranma realized that 1) She was really pretty, and 2) he could blow her off the platform. “Ventus!”

“Arresto Momentum!” Akane again cast a spell on herself to remove Ranma’s trick, she landed on the platform. “That was pretty good.” She said to him, smiling.

The clock was ticking down, at this rate they’d have to decide on points. “Yeah well, I still have some tricks left.” He said.

“Oh yeah, I remember some good ones you had.” Akane said.

“Hah! Whatever tricks you think you know about I have ten more where those came from.” Ranma said.

“Yeah, they’re good.” Akane smiled at him, and Ranma was stunned for a moment at how cute she was. She raised up her wand, and Ranma mentally ran through his counterspells. “I really liked this one. Lumos Extra!”

“Wha-” As fast as Ranma was at counterspells, a bright flash of light hitting him in eyes was not something he could easily prepare for.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Akane’s voice rang in his ears, and Ranma felt his shoes lift up, flip over, and the next thing he knew he hit the floor below the raised platform.

The bell rang, and the match was over. Ranma pulled himself up, “Really? I lost to something I thought up!?”

“It was good.” Akane said, jumping down while their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher began heading towards them to congratulate them. “I cast a sunglasses charm over my eyes before I went into the match, I thought you might use it.”

“Of course I wouldn't if you were prepared.” Ranma groaned, “I didn’t think you’d use a trick I thought up.”

Akane smiled, “Well I’m fine with going along with your plans. Like, say… you’re idea to take me out somewhere now that tests are over?” She offered her hand, “Shan says those tickets are still good.”

She really was cute, and infuriating, and right dammit. Ranma took her hand and let her pull him up. “Fine. You win.”


End file.
